Alexis's Nightmare
by Smart Kira
Summary: Alexis has a nightmare about Naruto.


**Alexis's Nightmare**

Alexis Rhodes tossed and turned in her bed within her Obelisk Blue Dorm; all the while saying "No no no Naruto no no!"

 **Within Alexis's Nightmare**

Alexis watched in horror as Naruto dueled to the death against Nightshroud; and so far Nightshroud was winning. Alexis desperately tried to break the barrier that surrounds the two as hard as she could. She wanted to help her boyfriend Naruto anyway she could. But no matter how hard she bangged her fists; against the barriers they simply wouldn't budge no matter how hard she punched. With tears running down her face Alexis felt herself crumble to the ground she's unable to hold herself up anymore. A few moments later the duel was over Alexis quickly looked up and she felt her breath hitch.

Alexis's eyes widened as she watched as Naruto's bruised; and battered body collapsed on the ground unmoving much to Alexis's horror. As the barriers disappeared Alexis ran as fast as she could cradling Naruto's head in her lap. Stroking his head lightly Alexis talked to Naruto gently as he regained consciousness; and once he did Naruto knew that he wouldn't be around much longer so he looked at Alexis and said "Alexis my ice princess I love you with all my heart I will always be here with you.I am sorry it had to end like this." Alexis with tears in her eyes watched as Naruto placed his hand over her heart. Alexis leaned down with their lips only inches apart and said " I love you too my big fat foxy duelist."

Capturing his lips in hers Alexis gave Naruto the most passionate kiss he ever had in his life; all the while rubbing her nose against his like a mother fox does to its pup as a sign of affection. Then a bright light engulfed Naruto and he disappeared from Alexis arms; causing Alexis to collapse on the ground and cry curling herself up into a tight ball as her petite body racket itself with sobs.

 **Alexis's Nightmare Ends**

Alexis bolted up out of bed pulling her bed covers up around her; to block out the chilly night air. Looking around her darkened room she knew she was safe and sound. But what she needed right now was her boyfriend Naruto and Alexis knew just where to find him. Getting out of bed Alexis quickly dawned her bathrobe and quitely left her dorm. Meanwhile Naruto Uzumaki currently made his way to the docks his arms full of snacks he somehow managed to steal from the kitchen within Duel Academy. "Man for someone who can't sleep I sure am hungry!" Naruto said stuffing his face.

"Naruto thank god your ok!" a voice said from behind Naruto before ;he had anytime to register what was happening something collided with Naruto's back sending him into the water. Resurfacing a few minutes later Naruto blinked some of the water from his then he was able to get a good look at the person who was clinging to him for dear life. Needless to say he was shocked when he discovered that it was his girlfriend Alexis; "Alexis what's wrong!?" was all Naruto could say for the time being. Alexis said nothing because she was afraid that Naruto might disappear on her once again. Naruto just gave a small smile and shook his head before gathering a now shivering Alexis Rhodes into his arms.

After making sure the coast was clear Naruto and Alexis; made it back to Alexis's dorm room without being seen. If Crowler found them there would be hell to pay looking down at Alexis who was sleeping peacefully against his bare chest. It almost felt like a sin to wake her so as gently as he could Naruto placed Alexis on her bed and pulled the covers up around her. That he almost cringed as he walked away after kissing Alexis's forehead only to hear a sleepy voice suddenly say "Naruto? Where are you going?" Turning around Naruto saw a half eyed Alexis looking back at him slowly rising from bed. Making his way back over to the bed Naruto said "I thought you were asleep Lex."

Smiling sleepy at Naruto and said "Naruto can you sleep with me tonight please." "What!" Naruto almost shouted but was silenced by Alexis lips on his; breaking the kiss Alexis looked Naruto in the eyes and said "Please Foxy?" Looking at Alexis once again Naruto chuckled quietly before saying "Ok Alexis you win." As he laid next to her Naruto then added "So now would you mind telling me what's wrong?" After receiving no answer after a few minutes Naruto; then waited a few more minutes before repeating his question once again. Again receiving no answer Naruto then looked down onto his chest; and saw Alexis fast asleep and with one final yawn Naruto followed Alexis into dreamland.

Early the next morning however it was a different story as Naruto came too; a voice said "Come on sleepyhead or we'll be late for class." Looking over Naruto saw his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes in her school uniform. Alexis then repeated her question once again until Naruto said "It's not every night someone gets to sleep with their girlfriend despite not being able to figure out what her nightmare was about ummmmm?" Alexis said nothing except to say she'd tell Naruto later; and then she leaves her room in a hurry so she wouldn't be late for class. Naruto laughed and shouted at his girlfriend's retreating form Naruto then shouted "You better tell me what your nightmare was about!" Naruto then quickly put on his clothes before chasing after his girlfriend so he himself wouldn't be late for class.

Hey Smart Kira this is my first Naruto and Alexis fanfic. Give me a heads up if you want me to write anymore fanfics with the pairing of Alexis and Naruto. Don't be shy I won't bite I promise ;).


End file.
